Simple Man
by Sabaku no Akelos
Summary: En el fondo, ya son novios, el único problema es que todavía no se han dado cuenta. Booth/Brennan


Disclaimer: Bones le pertenece a la Fox, a Barry Josephson y a Hart Hanson

Advertencias: Spoiler hasta el 5x08

Notas: La historia no tiene mucho que ver con el título, lo puse por poner algo. Tiene más que ver con la canción que está al principio de la historia y que me inspiró mientras escribía.

_Fic escrito para el intercambio navideño de aisinfronteras (amigo invisible multifandom) como regalo de heka_granger._

* * *

Simple man

_Troubles will come, and they will pass_

_You'll find a woman and you'll find love_

_And don't forget that there is someone up above_

Simple man - Lynyrd Skynyrd

Tío Jared llama cada dos semanas a cobro revertido. Cuando habla con él, tío Jared le cuenta historias maravillosas sobre elefantes sagrados y atascos producidos por vacas, que ha sido elegido protagonista para una película de Bollywood y que un tigre casi le come el mapa de carreteras. Y siempre, sin excepción, le dice que ha comido Pollo Tandoori, y que está harto de tanto pollo y que cuando vuelva se va a hinchar a hamburguesas. Y si Parker puede, se acerca a la hamburguesería más cercana y pide una doble con mucho queso en su honor.

Tío Jared está en la India, y eso está muy lejos, al otro lado del mundo. A Parker le cuesta muchísimo imaginarse una distancia tan larga.

— ¿Y está más lejos que Canadá?

— Más lejos todavía.

— ¿Más que el Amazonas?

— Sí.

— ¿Y que el Polo Norte?

Y Booth lo piensa detenidamente y hace como si estuviera buscando una cinta métrica o una regla porque le es imposible calcularlo solo. Al quedarse con la duda, Parker le preguntó a Max, que es el hombre más inteligente del mundo y, si no le han dado ningún Nobel, es porque no le conocen. Max le mostró en un globo terráqueo dónde estaba la India exactamente (coordenadas de latitud y longitud incluidas). Ahora sabe que es el país del Taj Mahal, que en la antigüedad fueron grandes astrónomos y que los monzones causan fuertes tormentas y lluvias. Parker se imagina a su tío, con su chaqueta de cuero y su increíble moto, atravesando la selva.

Sin embargo, la distancia le preocupa, ¿y si le pasa algo malo? ¿Quién llamará a una ambulancia o saldrá a rescatarlo si tiene algún problema? Su padre siempre le quita esos miedos, Jared lleva, como él, la medalla de San Cristóbal, el Santo Patrón de los viajeros. Eso significa que esté donde esté (¿Aunque esté en Marte? Sí, aunque esté en Plutón) alguien lo estará protegiendo a cada paso que dé.

(Es reconfortante saber que te están cuidando desde el cielo)

Parker no necesita esa clase de protección, tiene a su padre, y eso sobra. Él jamás dejaría que nada malo le pasase.

Ahora, Parker también se está comportando como un hombre que cuida de su familia.

Desde la operación, su padre está raro. A veces se olvida de cosas tan simples y sencillas como que a Parker no le gustan las manzanas o que los miércoles tiene que llevarlo a clases de natación. La doctora Brennan le ha dicho que es normal, algo relacionado con unas neuronas y con un tumor y con otras muchas cosas que él no entiende.

Lo único que entiende es que su padre le necesita a su lado.

-

Si hay algo que le ha enseñado su padre, es a ser valiente, a enfrentar sus miedos, a colocarse frente a los problemas y plantarles cara. Pero la puerta de la habitación le parece la entrada a una pesadilla. A pesar de ser un simple rectángulo de madera con una placa nada tétrica, tras ella debe encontrarse algo horrible, oscuro.

Cuando ve a su padre tumbado en esa cama del hospital, su terror se convierte en realidad. Le han estado diciendo que estaba enfermo, que necesitaba una operación sencilla y que se iba a recuperar pronto. No lo entiende entonces, ¿por qué está en esa cama? Él es el más fuerte, el más rápido, el mejor en todo. Es agente del FBI y salva a personas todos los días y se ha enfrentado a más peligros que todos los héroes de acción juntos. Es indestructible ¿verdad?

Parker se derrumba. Intenta hacerse el sereno porque a su madre le tiembla el pulso y le coge de la mano con demasiada fuerza, pero no puede evitar que las lágrimas se agolpen en sus ojos o que los gritos de furia por tener a su padre enganchado a tantos cables pugnen por salir de su garganta. Suelta a su madre y corre hacia él, esquivando enfermeras o chocándose con ellas, hasta que llega a la cama

Un doctor le ha dicho que no le hable muy alto, que no le ponga nervioso, que es posible que le cueste reconocerle porque el coma ha durado demasiado. El doctor no sabe de lo que habla, su padre no se puede olvidar de él. Es su hijo, ¿cómo no va a reconocerlo? Fuera donde fuera, pasase el tiempo que pasase, dormido o despierto, todavía le recordaría.

Booth abre los ojos y le mira. A través de sus ojos todo se ve un poco desenfocado, pero la figura menuda que hay a su lado, mirándolo con toda la ternura del mundo, no se puede obviar.

Sonríe.

— ¿Qué tal lo llevas, campeón?

Y Paker no salta encima de la cama y se tira sobre él porque lo ve más frágil que nunca. Eso es nuevo, siempre le ha parecido inquebrantable, que no hay nada que pueda perforarlo. Se queda un rato en silencio, abrazándolo.

Sólo un poco después se da cuenta de que la Doctora Brennan está sentada en una silla, dentro de la habitación.

-

Secretamente, para él la Doctora Brennan es Huesos. Nunca la ha llamado así porque cree que ese apelativo, esa forma cariñosa de llamarla, sólo le pertenece a su padre. Es el único que tiene el permiso de la Doctora, por lo que debe ser muy especial para ella.

Parker sabe que Temperance es también muy importante para su padre, así que siempre se comporta con mucho respeto y es muy educado cuando está con ella. Es una mujer esbelta y con unos ojos preciosos. A Parker le gustan especialmente, cambian de color y de tonalidad como las hojas de los árboles en otoño. Hay días que son de un azul celeste profundo, otros parecen verdes (y es fácil imaginarse un campo de hierba en ellos), a veces las dos gamas se mezclan formando la mirada más bonita que ha visto jamás.

Le gustaría decírselo, pero la Doctora seguro que le contestaría con alguna ley física que explicara ese motivo y Parker prefiere conservar la magia. Es una mujer muy inteligente, que le cuesta entender cuando habla, no es como su padre, Max, que le explica las cosas de forma tan sencilla y divertida que todo parece un juego. Sin embargo, escucha con atención, Booth siempre dice que sus palabras son valiosas, aunque a veces le parece que a él también le cuesta entenderla.

Desde que su padre empezó a trabajar con ella, Parker pensó que alguien tan frágil necesitaría mucha protección. Después descubrió que era de todo menos frágil, y que sabía hacer más llaves de artes marciales que los ninjas de las películas que anunciaban en televisión. Escribía, dirigía un laboratorio, tenía miles de diplomas y sabía pegar patadas. Booth le dijo una vez que se protegían mutuamente, que eran compañeros.

Al paso del tiempo, corrigió su frase. Dijo que se protegían mutuamente porque eran amigos.

-

Rebecca se queda hablando con Booth, en voz muy baja, y Parker aprovecha para escaparse por la puerta. La Doctora Brennan también está fuera, apoyada en la pared y con la vista clavada en el infinito. Parece que lleva toda la vida allí, despeinada, las ojeras se le marcan y sujeta un café de forma tan débil que de un momento a otro se caerá de sus manos. Parker se le acerca por instinto.

— ¿Se pondrá bien? —pregunta temblando.

Temperance titubea. Ve a un niño perdido y dolido, no al Parker al que está acostumbrada, siempre sonriendo, siempre preguntando con una curiosidad insaciable. A ese niño sí que sabe tratarlo, hacerle reír, entretenerle con alguna anécdota científica.

No sabe cómo enfrentarse a esto.

¿Qué se supone que le debe decir? ¿Que su padre piensa que está viviendo un sueño?

¿Que todo se arreglará por arte de magia? ¿Por qué no puede ser más empática? Seguro que Booth sabría qué hacer, estas son las cosas que se le dan bien, confortar a las personas, entenderlas, ayudarlas. En ella, esas cosas fallan.

Titubea. ¿Debe darle un abrazo? ¿Sonreírle?

"Es un niño, por el amor de Dios, Huesos" oye la voz de Booth en su cabeza, "es mi hijo, sólo hazlo sentir…bien"

Y Brennan recuerda que, cuando era niña y se tropezaba, su madre le acariciaba la mejilla. Recuerda su tacto suave y su perfume de magnolia y su voz agradable y sosegada.

Temperance tira el café, se arrodilla para quedar a la altura de Parker y le pone una mano en el hombro. Habla con voz dulce, o al menos intenta parecerlo. Parecer segura, confiada. No tiene que intentarlo mucho, le sale solo.

— Va a tardar un poco en recuperarse, pero se pondrá bien. Y para ayudarlo, tendrás que cuidar de él.

— ¿Cuidar de él? ¿Como le has estado cuidando tú estos días?

A ella le cuesta contestar.

— Sí, de la misma forma.

Parker asiente un poco más feliz y le da un pequeño abrazo. Hay un vínculo que se ha establecido entre ellos.

-

Parker nunca ha sido de esos niños que se comen la punta de los lápices de colores ni de los que en su menú entran el barro o la arena. Pero es un niño, al fin y al cabo, y todos los niños saben que lo verde no tiene muy buen sabor. Espinacas es sinónimo de tortura tanto como brécol lo es de tormento.

Pero sin verduras no hay tarta.

¿No son los adultos crueles, retorcidos y astutos? Al final acaba comiéndose el plato de ensalada.

Parker y su madre han estado toda la tarde haciendo tarta de chocolate y frambuesas. Es muy divertido y el resultado está riquísimo. Parker da buena cuenta de su trozo y no se olvida de cepillarse los dientes para que no le salgan caries. Han hecho una tarta bastante grande, Rebecca ha dicho que tienen que llevarle una buena porción a Booth. Parker ha oído decir a su padre muchas veces que la tarta es uno de los mejores remedios contra el dolor. Hace que las heridas retrocedan todas las mañanas, las cubren de chocolate y caramelo, las hacen desaparecer bajo el azúcar.

También ha apartado un poco para la Doctora Brennan, aunque no está muy seguro de si a ella le gustará el sabor amargo que deja la tarta en la lengua. Pero la tarta es una de las cosas más maravillosas que tiene la vida, es de esa clase de cosas de las que es muy fácil disfrutar. Y si no sabe disfrutar con tan poco, habrá que enseñarle cómo hacerlo.

Ha compartido su teoría con Booth y éste se ha reído muchísimo, hacía tiempo que no le oía reír de esa forma. Las carcajadas se elevan como burbujas hasta el techo, estallando y dejando un eco reverberante. A Parker se le contagia la risa y acaban riendo juntos escandalosamente.

— ¡Ya llevo intentando que aprenda mucho tiempo! —le dice, guiñándole un ojo.

Esa tarde le hacen una visita. A Parker le gustaría que fuera sorpresa, pero eso es imposible, puede que llegues y toques el timbre y nadie te abra. La Doctora Brennan siempre tiene algo que hacer, algo más importante que estar en su casa, y hay que avisarle cada vez que quieres pasarte a verla.

(Parker se ha llevado el bañador, sólo por si acaso. La última vez que estuvieron allí disfrutaron de la piscina varias horas. Se tiraron de cabeza, en bomba, haciendo piruetas… )

Cenan los tres juntos. Temperance prueba el postre con recelo, mencionando algo así como calorías y grasas y no sé qué más. Pero tiene que admitir que está muy buena, y al final acaban peleándose por el último trozo. Booth le lanza una mirada de complicidad y Parker y él chocan las manos por debajo de la mesa. A Temperance le ha gustado tanto que va a abrir un vino para ellos, Parker tiene que conformarse con una coca cola, pero si pones el vaso en la posición adecuada y siempre que no le de mucha luz, parece vino. Bueno, parece no es la mejor palabra, se le asemeja un poco. Un poquitín.

— ¡Eh Huesos! ¿Dónde has puesto el sacacorchos? — pregunta Booth mientras rebusca en los cajones.

Parker mira a Temperance, ¿es ésta una de esas cosas que debería recordar, y no puede?

Pero antes de que ella pueda contestar, Booth exclama triunfante:

— ¡Ya está!

Y aparece triunfante con el sacacorchos de la mano. Parker y Temperance intercambian sonrisas. A Parker le gustaría decirle: "es gracias a ti, ¿sabes? Que esté mejor. Cuando está contigo vuelve a casa mucho más contento. Gracias".

-

Tío Jared estaba preocupado cuando le dijeron que su hermano había tenido que ser operado, Parker sintió su inquietud a través de la llamada que le hizo, sin embargo, no pudo conseguir unos billetes a tiempo y el propio Booth le quitó importancia al asunto cuando le pasaron con él.

Como tío Jared se parece a su hermano en lo insistente que es, Parker tiene que hacerle un resumen de su estado, porque si se lo dice Booth no se lo cree mucho. Parker no se deja ningún detalle importante, y menciona cada dos por tres a la Doctora Brennan.

— Ah, esa mujer sí que sabe.

Pops también opina que es una gran mujer. La visita de su abuelo ha sido genial, aunque por algún extraño accidente la cocina de su padre haya quedado algo negra.

Pops le estuvo preguntando toda una tarde cuánto tiempo hacía que conocía a la Doctora Brennan, qué le parecía, qué relación tenía con su padre… A Parker le ha faltado boca para hablar de todos los cumplidos de los que tenía que hablar.

— ¿Y por qué no son novios? — le dijo Pops, más para sí mismo que para el niño.

Esa es una pregunta que Parker no entendió. Creía que el único motivo para tener una novia era para poder bañarse en su piscina, y dado que él y su padre se habían bañado en la piscina de la Doctora Brennan, ¿no significaba eso que ya eran novios ella y su padre? ¿O había más cosas que tuvieran que hacer los novios?

Pops le coge en brazos y le sienta en su regazo, lo hace de la misma forma en que lo haría su padre si tuviera que explicarle algo importante. Ahora sabe de dónde lo ha aprendido Booth.

— Dos personas se hacen novios porque se quieren, no por una piscina. Se quieren tanto que están dispuestos a sacrificarse por el otro. Se cuidan, se respetan, se complementan.

Y mientras describe las relaciones de una pareja, Parker no puede parar de imaginarse a su padre y a Temperance.

En el fondo, ya son novios, el único problema es que todavía no se han dado cuenta. Y si no se han dado cuenta, necesitarán que alguien les ilumine el camino.

Y ahí estará Parker para ello.

* * *

_Espero que os guste ^^_

Nos leemos


End file.
